It Feels Just like I'm Walking on Broken Glass (Annie Lennox)
by Reader's Inflammation
Summary: Imagine that Person A drops something and shatters glass all over the place while they're barefoot and so are stuck in center of a field of glass shards. Enter Person B, wearing shoes, to carry Person A to safety, care for their feet, and clean up the mess.


_Crash!_

As Cecil dropped the vase full of roses that Carlos had brought home for him, he yelped at the pain in his bare foot, both from the vase falling on it and from accidentally landing on the broken shards after he jumps in pain and surprise. The shards cut the bottoms of Cecil's feet, causing them to begin to bleed.

Carlos, hearing the crash, rushed out of the bedroom, down the short hallway, and into the kitchen. He looked over at his boyfriend, currently standing in the middle of a minefield of broken glass, and Carlos hurriedly asked him if he was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine," Cecil said dejectedly upon sighing at the sight of the broken vase. Lifting his head to look at Carlos with his saddest puppy dog eyes, Carlos simply laughed and walked over to Cecil, able to step over the array of broken glass thanks to not having taken off his shoes yet. Carefully, Carlos slipped one arm around his boyfriend's back and underneath his arms, and the other arm around the back of Cecil's knees, lifting the man and carrying him, bridal style, over to the couch and away from the mess of glass in the kitchen.

Upon placing Cecil down on the couch and taking a step backwards, Carlos noticed Cecil's bleeding feet.

"Cecil! You're bleeding," Carlos exclaimed out of surprise.

Looking down at his feet, Cecil said, "Oh, I guess I am."

"Stay there," Carlos told him right before he left the room, half walking, half jogging down the hallway to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and grabbing tweezers, antiseptic, gauze, bandage wraps, and a towel.

Once he returned to the couch, Carlos placed the towel on the coffee table in front of him, then lifting both of Cecil's feet and carefully placing them on top of the towel. Carlos sat down in front of the coffee table.

"This may hurt a little bit," Carlos said as a way of apology for what he is about to do. Cecil nodded and grabbed the pillow next to him, hugging it close to his chest.

Carlos picked up the tweezers and got to work on removing all of the slivers of glass from the bottoms of Cecil's feet, placing each one off to the side on the towel. After every few pieces, Carlos looked up at his boyfriend, glad that he does not seem to be in much pain.

"Okay, Cecil," Carlos said after plucking the last of the glass shards from Cecil's feet. "This is probably going to hurt a little more."

Cecil nodded and buried his face into the pillow that he was still holding to his chest. Carlos picked up the bottle of antiseptic and quickly poured a gracious amount down Cecil's foot, bringing the excess towel up to cover the cuts to make sure that most of the antiseptic could clean out the wounds. Cecil yelped, and Carlos rubbed his shin.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Carlos apologized. Cecil took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself and gave Carlos a smile as he lifts his face from the pillow.

"Just once more, okay?" Carlos warned and Cecil once again shoved his face back into the pillow. Carlos quickly repeated his ministrations on Cecil's other foot and Cecil managed to suppress his gasp of pain.

"There we go," Carlos said mindlessly as he works to cap the bottle and grabs the gauze. Using his teeth, Carlos ripped off a gracious amount of the white gauze from the roll and wrapped it a couple of times around Cecil's left foot, repeating the actions with the bandage wrap. Carlos did the same to Cecil's other foot and then carefully pulled the towel from underneath his feet, making sure not to drop the glass shards.

After throwing away the glass and tossing the towel onto the counter, Carlos went back to the couch and sat down next to his boyfriend. Cecil kissed Carlos's cheek.

"Thank you, dearest Carlos."

"You're welcome, Cecil."

"I'm sorry about the vase. And the flowers."

"That's alright. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Cecil blushed and Carlos smiled at his clumsy, danger-prone boyfriend.

* * *

Imagine that Person A drops something and shatters glass all over the place while they're barefoot and so are stuck in center of a field of glass shards. Enter Person B, wearing shoes, to carry Person A to safety, care for their feet, and clean up the mess.


End file.
